Au Coin du Feu
by Macarousse
Summary: Petit OS sur Arthur et Molly Weasley...


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

**Ce petit OS a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF, le thème était "Foyer". **

**J'ai donc imaginé cette petite anecdote sur Arthur et Molly, en espérant que ça vous plaise :3**

* * *

_Minuit, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, quelques années dans le passé._

Le silence régnait, la salle était vide à cette heure tardive. La pièce habituellement remplie d'élèves retrouvait son charme. La lueur de la lune rivalisait avec la douceur rougeâtre des dernières braises qui se consumaient dans l'âtre de la grande cheminée.

Au milieu de tout ce calme tranquille de nuit hivernale, des légers bruits de pas se firent entendre. On pouvait apercevoir une paire de pieds affublés de chaussons duveteux sur les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon menant au dortoir des septièmes années. La paire de pieds fut bientôt suivie par le corps d'un jeune garçon roux, vêtu d'un pyjama rayé un peu trop grand.

Il marchait à pas de loups, cherchant à éviter de faire du bruit, et ainsi ne pas réveiller ses camarades assoupis. Regardant à droite et à gauche, il s'assura que personne n'avait eu la bonne idée de traîner dans la salle commune à cette heure là.

Apparemment, il était le seul à avoir eu cette idée saugrenue. Il soupira de soulagement et alla s'installer dans un grand fauteuil recouvert de chintz, placé suffisamment près de la cheminée pour que les orteils du jeune homme soient réchauffés par la douce chaleur que dégageaient les braises.

Il resta un instant affalé dans ce fauteuil, observant le foyer de la cheminée d'un œil absent. Ses doigts se pliaient et se dépliaient, dans un geste fébrile trahissant son impatience. Il jeta un œil furtif à sa montre : minuit et quart. Elle était en retard.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un descendre discrètement l'escalier. Il se retourna vivement et quitta la douceur du fauteuil pour aller se planter devant elle.

Il lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

« Désolée Arthur, j'ai été retardée par Enora, elle s'est réveillée, mais j'ai réussi à la persuader qu'elle rêvait. »

Le dénommé Arthur sourit, il se fichait de son retard, du moment qu'elle était là ce soir. Serrée dans sa robe de chambre violette, sa tignasse rousse attachée à la va-vite et son sourire chaleureux le rendaient tout chose. Il avait une folle envie de se jeter à ses genoux pour lui crier combien il l'aimait et se perdit ainsi dans la contemplation de ses prunelles bleutées.

« Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? »

Le rouquin se reprit, et afficha un sourire gêné. C'était bien beau de réussir à donner rendez-vous à Molly, mais encore fallait-il réussir à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna près de la cheminée, ils s'assirent en tailleur, face à face, et Arthur fixa un instant les mains de Molly entre les siennes avant de parler.

« Voilà… Ce n'est pas facile Molly, je t'en prie, sois indulgente si je suis maladroit, d'accord ?

_ Bien sûr Arthur, mais qu'est-ce…

_ Ne dis rien, écoute.

_ D'accord.

_ Donc… Tu dois certainement savoir que tu ne me laisse pas indifférent, mais en vrai, c'est un peu plus que ça… T'es une fille géniale, t'es jolie, t'es gentille, t'es serviable, t'es drôle… Et en plus tu cuisines divinement, je ne jure que par tes cookies ! Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime Molly. Je t'aime plus que tout, et je veux te rendre heureuse. »

Molly resta bouche bée face à cette déclaration, elle avait toujours su qu'Arthur avait un faible pour elle, mais elle ne le savait pas assez courageux pour le lui dire. Elle qui s'était préparée à faire le premier pas…

Elle s'approcha du rouquin qui reluquait ses chaussons, elle caressa sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Arthur Weasley, si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé t'entendre dire ça… »

_Terrier, de nos jours._

« Mollynette ! Mollynette viens voir ! »

La dite Mollynette sortit de la cuisine, un torchon et une poêle à la main. Elle interrogea son mari du regard qui lui fit signe d'être silencieuse. Il pointa du doigt deux tas de couvertures.

A mieux y regarder, il s'agissait en fait de Ronald et d'Hermione, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dormant paisiblement.

« Ca te rappelle pas quelque chose ? » susurra Arthur à son oreille


End file.
